A dark angel
by punkbunny
Summary: A new chick at hogwarts and she's as bad as they come. Malfoy has falln for her but who is she really? Who was in her past?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at this so I hope that it comes out right! Please review! The story is based in Harry and co.'s 5th year.  
  
All these characters belong to J.K ….thanks for your great work  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall discussing the new year.  
  
"I cant wait for the Quidditch start!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"We'll win for sure," replied Ron confidently, "with you as our Seeker how can we loose! Right Hermione?"  
  
"huh?" said Hermione rather distractedly.  
  
"Quidditch!!!!!" burst out Ron.  
  
"whose that new girl?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron's out burst.  
  
"don't know maybe she's new," Suggested Harry.  
  
The new girl was fairly tall with hair as black as the night but with skin as white as a ghost. She was wearing a long black dress and thick leather boots. Behind her professor McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore. Presently professor McGonagall and the new girl left and Dumbledore called in the first years for there sorting.  
  
Kerial followed McGonagall up corridors and down stairs, at first she tried to keep track of where they were going but soon had to give up. She had just come to England, her parents lived in Romania and had decided to send her to Hogwarts on her own. She didn't care, she had never seen much of her parents before anyways they'd always been off on holidays or at conventions and stuff like that, she was actually happy to be away. They stopped abruptly at a Stone Dragon.  
  
"Gremlins!" she commanded and the dragon moved to reveal a long winding stair case. They walked up and found themselves in Dumbledore's office. There Dumbledore was waiting with the sorting hat.  
  
1.1 "Now let me see, Oh yes….Miss Kerial Dark, we've been expecting you," said Dumbledore, "well lets get you sorted into your house and then we can work out your timetable!"  
  
1.2 Dumbledore reached for the old hat and barely placed it on Kerial's head when it screamed,  
  
1.3 "Slytherin!"  
  
"Well that's that Welcome to Hogwarts," and with a wave of his wand Dumbledore conjured up a timetable for Kerial, "Professor Snape will escort you to the Slytherin quarters, see you around Miss Dark,"  
  
Kerial turned around to see a tall man with a grim but satisfied expression on his face.  
  
"follow me," he told her.  
  
They wandered down some more corridors and eventually came to a painting.  
  
"slithering snakes" he told the picture and it swung open to reveal the Slytherin common room. It had a fire in one corner and someone's Owl was perched on a chair, apart from the owl everyone was gone. Probably still at the feast she guessed.  
  
Snape turned towards her smiling, "this is the Slytherin Tower the password for this week is slithering snakes, it always changes so ask the prefects if you get stuck. I'm in charge of this house so if you have any queries come straight to me. Your things are in the girls dormitory, stair case on the left."  
  
Then he turned and walked of. She stepped inside the door and immediately felt at home in the place, the walls were decorated with interesting tapestries of battles and dragons and there were silver and green snakes decorating the fire mantel. She sighed softly,  
  
"yes," she thought, "this year is going to be very interesting." 


	2. A beggining

Kerial colapsed onto the four-post bed, even though she had traveled very far to get to hogwarts in one day she didn't feel the least bit sleepy. She lay there listening to the dripping of water outside the window and stared at the cloth that hung over her bed.  
  
Presently there was a scraping at the window, she went over and opened it and in flew Striker her hawk. He was as black as night and rubbed his head efectionatly against her hand. This was Kerials version of a post Owl. Only Striker was faster and had far better eyesight than an owl since she had put a special sight charm on him.  
  
She wandered over to where her trunk had been placed at the foot of her bed. She oppened it to reveal her belongings She had complained about the usual hogwarts robes and had been given permision to wear her own as long as they were black and had the Hogwarts and house creasts on them. They were specially designed for playing Quiditch and under the top robe she had pants instead of a skirt.  
  
Kerial loved Quiditch, she had started out as a beater but because of her speed and eyesight she soon became her house seeker.  
  
She sighed and hoped that she would get to be on the house team.  
  
Putting her robes aside she checked through the rest of her stuff Posters of punk and metal bands, Her quiditch team (The Death divers – the new romainian team) and a picture of a green skinkle dragon. She had a pack of Bacardi Breezers and a bottle of Bourbon. She took these out and found her wand. It was of Solid Black maple, 8inches with the feather of the rare bird, the red Windellspell, of which there are only several left in the world.  
  
Apart from that she didn't have much but A Hogwarts brochure and a bag of galleons. Her parents had put a small fortune into a wizarding bank for the year. They were a distant family but a rich one.  
  
Kerial picked up the Hogwarts brochure and began to read about her house.  
  
It said:  
  
1.1 SLYTHERIN  
  
The house founded by Slazzar Slytherin. It was originally reserved for pure bloods only but has become less strict in resent times.  
  
(Pitty she thought, Kerial herself was a pure blood)  
  
Most famous for having had He-who –must- not- be-named come from it. Slytherin is a most competative house to be in.  
  
Kerial gasped she hadn't known that the Dark art wizard Voldemort Had come here and in this very house as well.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by the sounds of voices coming from the common room. She could here a guy saying  
  
"I can't believe Potters back again this year, you think it would have scared him enough not to come…Crabbe, Goyle are you even listening???"  
  
There was a shuffling of feet and one of the adressed replied with a grunt " yes Malfoy!"  
  
The first voice, which was Malfoy, could be heard muttering, " can't have a decent convers…"  
  
Kerial decided to go downstairs and meet them.  
  
As she entered the common room she saw a tall well toned blonde boy and standing next to him were two huge muscley guys who were obviously Crabbe and goyle. They looked kind of slow and stood dumly while the other boy pased back and forth by the fire talking. He looked up as soon as she entered,  
  
" Your not a 1st year he said in surprise."  
  
"No 5th year," replied Kerial, " I just transferred here from Romania, My name's Kerial Dark."  
  
Malfoy looked her up and down again before replying, "A new Slytherin hey? Good! Hmmm…Dark? I've heard of your father I believe my father has worked with him once or twice."  
  
"Really? And your name is…?" Kerial asked with a sudden liking for him.  
  
"Forgive me my name's Draco Malfoy, but everyone just calls me Malfoy."  
  
"Ok Malfoy, are you a 5th year as well?" she asked, as Crabbe and Goyle blundered of to there rooms.  
  
"Yep," Malfoy said as he watched them go. "Those two fools, good bodygaurds but not good to talk to. What subjects are you taking?"  
  
"I've chosen transfiguration, history of magic, herbology, Care of Magical creatures, Defense against the dark arts, General spells and my personal favourite potions."  
  
"You'll like potions here," Malfoy said with a evil smile, "Snape is the teacher and he favours Slytherin."  
  
"yeah I met him before. So what did you pick?" she asked.  
  
"Same things except that I'm not doing herbology, I have free time to practice Quiditch, I'm a beater ya know." He boasted.  
  
"You play Quiditch!!!" She said excitedly, "I love Quiditch, I was a seaker on my old house team."  
  
"Really?" exclaimed Malfoy excitedly, "Our team needs a good Seaker you're a dream come true. I was Seaker but they wanted a new beater, and it suits me better anyway."  
  
Just then Slytherins began pouring in the common room talking excitedly, so their conversation was cut short as people began introducing themselves and welcoming her to the school. 


	3. Quiditch trials

Kerial woke with unhappily, today she would have to find her way around Hogwarts and she didn't even have her books yet. Then she remembered Malfoy who had promised to show her round and conviniently was in all her classes except herbology, which she was planning to quit if she got on the quiditch team. She slipped out of bed quietly so as not to wake Pansy Parkinson another 5th year Slytherin. She got into her robes and went down to the common room, Malfoy was waiting there for her,  
  
"Ready for the Quiditch tryout?" he asked her.  
  
"Yep," she replied, and then she asked, " Do you know what I'm going to do about my books she asked?"  
  
Malfoy winked at her, "I'll tell you after tryouts."  
  
On the way to the Quiditch pitch Malfoy began to tell her about Harry Potter and his friends while Kerial listened intently.  
  
"So he's the seaker of Gryfindor, and watch out for him aparantly he's the best seaker in Hogwarts."  
  
Kerial replied slyly  
  
"Until Now!"  
  
Malfoy was about to reply but they walked onto the quiditch pitch and the captain of the slytherin team came running over, he was well bult and had spikey brown hair.  
  
"I'm Andrew Skylier," he said briefly handing her a broom, "let's see if your seeker material."  
  
With that he took out the snitch and let it go. It disapeared in a second and Kerial kicked of with her broom.  
  
She soared up and up, higher and higher until Malfoy and Andrew were specks on the ground. Then she dived at an amazing speed loving the thrill that came with it, she did a few loops and was pleased when she heard gasps from Malfoy and Andrew.  
  
But as she was doing the third loop the snitch flew past her ear. In a split second she rolled out of the loop and went tearing after the snitch.  
  
The broom flew like a rocket, then the snitch plunged and Kerial followed always stying on its tail.  
  
Malfoy and Andrew watched in fasination as she followed it, never wavering from its path.  
  
Then without waring the snitch flew backwards over Kerials head, but she didn't stop following it she flipped her broom upsiddown and barrel rolled over her broom to turn it right way up. Kerial decided to stop showing of and catch the snitch. With an extra burst of speed she drew level with the snitch. But it had one more trick up its sleve. It went down and skimmed along the grass. Both Andrew and Nalfoy watched in horror as Kerial took the broom down level with it, her feet skiming the grass at awsome speed. Reaching out she grabbed the snitch, to the cheers of Malfoy. And brought her broom to a halt.  
  
Flying back she handed the snitch to Andrew. As he managed to gasp out  
  
"Welcome to the team misses Dark."  
  
  
  
"Miss Dark, Mr Malfoy please remember that you are to be back at Hogwarts no later than 4 oclock," reminded Professor McGonagall, "and remember to buy all the things on the book list."  
  
Kerial couldn't believe it, Malfoy had talked Snape into letting them go to hogsmead for a few hours in the afternoon to get her books.  
  
On the way out of great hall they bumped into Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Malfoy sneered, "So potter I see your still here, and you Ron I'm surprised you could afored to come back."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." Repilied Ron iritabley, then " Who are you?"  
  
"Kerial," she replied in a scornfull voice, "You must be a weasley, Malfoy told me all about you and your that stupid mud blood Hermione."  
  
She and Malfoy sniggered.  
  
"Watch it new girl!" said Hermione in an unusually threatening voice.  
  
"Or what?" sneered Kerial.  
  
"Hermione pulled out her wand, "I'll…."  
  
"No Hermione," said Potter quickly, notting the dangerous look in Kerial's eye.  
  
"We're of to Hogsmead, Have fun loosers." Laughed Malfoy and of they walked.  
  
"I'll show you," Hermione whispered under her breath.  
  
Hogsmead wasn't all that Big but they had some unusuall shops, simillar to that of Diagon Alley only more spread out. First they went to the bookshop to get the books on Kerials list  
  
They were:  
  
Mysterious Magic history (history of Magic)  
  
Potent potions (potions)  
  
Mixed spells for round the house (general magic)  
  
Transfiguring your soul (transfiguration)  
  
Tourtured spirit (defense against dark arts)  
  
Magic creatured (care of magic creatures)  
  
They found them easily enough in the first hour and then they went and got a couldren.  
  
Walking past one shop window Malfoy stopped suddenly and gasped,  
  
"Look it's the new racing broom, the Whirlwind4000 nothing they make can top it not even a firebolt."  
  
Kerial looked it up and down before saying,  
  
"It's not the broom it's the person on it, but this is a good broom all the same."  
  
They entered the shop; it was full of Brooms and excesories.  
  
"How much is the whirlwind4000?"Kerial inquired.  
  
The keeper looked up in surprise, "Ahhhhh…you like the whirlwind hey? Best broom there is hasn't got a lot of special features but It's the fastest and the smoothest flyer around. They say there's no broom that can top this one."  
  
"Hmmm…but how much." She asked again, getting impatiant this time.  
  
"Young lady this broom is a collectors item and is not for sale at this point of time." He replied sharply.  
  
"Fine!" she shrugged and left the shop quikly  
  
Kerial walked out and went hurrying up the street, "stupid old Man!" she yelled angrily. People stopped to stare at her but she didn't notice and she continued to yell all the way up the street until she got to the three Broomsticks, which was an old homely pub. Pushing the door open she went inside. It was crowded with lots of whiches and wizards plus Trolls, Goblins and even a few ghosts. She went up to the barmaid and asked for a Sparkling rose scotch then took a seat in the corner. It was then that she noticed Malfoy wasn't with her.  
  
"Oh NO!!!" she moaned but at that moment he came through the front doors grinning. "Sorry!" Kerial called out to him.  
  
Malfoy came and sat down next to her with a sigh,  
  
"Don't worry it was easy to find you everyone was telling me some girl just went tearing into the Three broomsticks like a mad woman." He laughed " I figured it must have been you."  
  
"SSSOORRYY! I was just pissed off!" she apologised again.  
  
"Look, we have some really goos Nimbus 2001's at school so you can just use one of them in the meantime!" Malfoy sujested.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will! Thanks Malfoy." 


	4. Haunting thoughts and tempers rising

The next few days were very hectic for Kerial, not only did she have to learn where everything in the castle was she also had to catch up on work she had missed out on. But luckly she had plenty of help from all the Slytherins with whom she was fast becoming poplular. This was because she had a nack for getting other students into trouble and was helping Slytherin to take the lead in the hose cup. But through all this she was managing to stay calm and collected. After a week everyone was settled and things went back into there old routine.  
  
It was Thursday and Slytherin had potions first and surprise surprise it was with Gryffindor. Snape wasn't there and Kerial was first, she took a seat up the back of the class and was just about to sit down when Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in. She stared at them insolently.  
  
"Well it's Potter and his fanclub." She mocked.  
  
"You!" Hermione exclaimed with agrivation in her voice.  
  
" Yeah, Me!" Kerial sneered, "What's wrong Granger???"  
  
Hermione ignored the bait and went to sit at the front of the class. Ron and Harry followed her quickly. Harry couldn't help saying,  
  
"Your what's wrong Dark!"  
  
Kerial ground her teeth together angrily, "come and say that to my face potter, or are you chiken?"  
  
Hermione lept up with her wand in her hand,  
  
"SHUT UP SLUT!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
Kerial laept up and pointed her wand at hermione and yelled, "dislocateus"  
  
Hermione's arm bet back horribly and there was an audible popping sound as her arm was pulled from it's socket. She was whimpering through gritted teeth. Picking her wand up with her other hand she forced her self to say simlerus smiteus.  
  
Kerial had no time to duck as she was covered with a light blue light. She waited for the pain but there was none. Looking up she saw she was surounded by a magic protection bubble and next to her was a furious looking Snape and behind him a dozen or so Slytherins. The bubble faded and she could hear Snape yelling at Hermione who was now in tears and Ron and Harry who were shouting angrily.  
  
"That's 20 points from Slytherin!"Proffesor Snape said angrily.  
  
Harry had a smug look on his face as the Slytherins cried out in protest.  
  
" And 100 points from Gryffidor because Hermione provocked her!" he went on, "Now go to the hospital Miss Granger and don't come back till your ready to apologise."  
  
Malfoy whispered something to Crabbe and they both snigered.  
  
"Now class get out your books and I'll have no more disturbances today." He said looking towards a furious Harry and Ron.  
  
Other students filled in and the class began. Kerial sat back down and a highly amused Malfoy joined her while Crabbe and Goyle took seats in front of her.  
  
" That was amazing Kerial," Malfoy whispered in her ear, "I've never seen anyone get the best of Granger."  
  
"You saw?" said Kerial a bit startled.  
  
"Yep, I was just outside when it started." Then he added, "Can you teach me that spell?"  
  
"Sure, It's not too advanced but it sure is usefull!"  
  
Snape gave them a glare and they both fell silent. The rest of the lesson went without event. Snape wrote up notes on A Anti-frezzing potion and got them to copy it down. Then for homework they would have to research the finall ingredient and bring it to class in the next lesson so they could make the potion. Nievel groaned because he never got anything right, but Harry promised to help him. By the end of the lesson Harry and Ron had calmed down a bit and left without a word to Kerial or Malfoy.  
  
At lunch Kerial was called into professor McGonagall's office to explain what had happened. When she entered professor McGonagall looked at her servierly over the top of her glasses but didn't say a word. Hermione was sitting in chair with a grim look on her face.  
  
"Sit Miss Dark!" said McGonagall sternly, she paused, then " It is your first week here and already you've managed to get into trouble. I must remind you that attacking another student with magic is forbiden unless it is authorized for educational purpose by a teacher.  
  
"Yes Proffesor," Kerial replied with out any sign of emotion.  
  
" I am also to inform you that your first Quditch practice is this afternoon. Good day miss Dark."  
  
Kerial turned to go out and Hermione could not help feeling a bit scared by the way she gave her a dark look on the way out. Her Cold eyes were emotionless and empty but with a hint of death shining in them. Hermione shudered then picked up her stuff and left.  
  
McGonagall watched her go and said under her breath.  
  
"Be carefull Granger, that one carries death in her hands."  
  
Kerial sat on the edge of wall with her legs hanging over the edge from here she had a great view of the lake. She swore silently to herself, "Granger is going down and her stupid friends as well. All I need is someone to help…"  
  
"Kerial!" It was Malfoy, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
" I had to see McGonagall!"  
  
Malfoy ground his teeth together, "I can't believe that Granger!"  
  
Kerial stared silently out across the still lake. She began to think about her past. Growing up with a family who was never there. When he had come to her she had been scared at first, but then as she talked to him she realised he hadn't wanted to kill her, but instead to teach her, teach her things that no one knew, things like…"  
  
She was brought back to earth when Striker landed on her shoulder. Malfoy gasped,  
  
"What is that?" he asked amazed.  
  
"This is striker, my pet!" she said smiling, "he has never let anyone but me touch him."  
  
"Kool!" exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
Striker looked in his direction before reaching out a wing to touch his arm. Kerial looked at him in surprise.  
  
"He wants you to scratch under his wing!" she said softly.  
  
Malfoy reached out and scratched him softly,  
  
"Wow!" he whispered.  
  
With that He stood up tall and soared of over the lake to hunt his dinner.  
  
"C'mon!" said Kerial "let's go to class!"  
  
Malfoy looked at his timetable and sighed; they had Care of Magical creatures with Gryffindor and Hagrid was going to be there teacher.  
  
When they arrived there everyone was crowded around the field, Malfoy sniggered remembering the hypogriff. They went over to get a better look and saw a Unicorn in the padock. Kerial went pale and Malfoy asked if she was okay. She shoved her book back into her bag and started to walk away, but Harry spotted her and told Hagrid.  
  
"Hey, hang on a sec…COME BACK HERE!"  
  
Kerial turned around and said Simply. "Thought I was in the wrong place, didn't think You were a teacher!"  
  
She walked over to Malfoy and put her stuff down next to his.He gave her a puzzled look but said nothing.  
  
"Right!" said Hagrid Loudly, "today we're studying unicorns. Often they're too scared of humans but Dumbledore and I convinced this one to come today." Lavender and the other girls were fussing over it greatly to Kerial's anoyance, even Pansy Parkinson admited it was pretty nice!  
  
"Useless animal!" she muttered.  
  
The unicorn stopped grazzing and looked up directly at her. Kerial felt a fog going over her and fer vision became blurred, nobody noticed her though because Hagrid had begun to talk.  
  
Kerial was in a room with dark curtains and lots of candles. In front of her He was instructing her on a simple beginers spell,  
  
"This!" he rasped, "Is a basic Dark arts spell." To demonstrate he blasted a candle apart. Kerial watched him with great intrest, He spoke to her in such akind voice even though it was harsh. She felt her heart leap at his voice and gave him her full attention. Then swirling Fog surounded her and she felt herself falling, there was a unicorn in front of her its eyes glowing red. It advanced apon her horn bent in her direction…she raised her wand and cried out, leave me alone cursed beast!"  
  
"Kerial, are you okay?" it was Malfoy; he was bending over her with a look of great worry on his face.  
  
"What??" she began.  
  
"You passed out!" said Hagrid quickly who looked worried, "Best get you up to the sick bay Now, C'mon Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy helped her up and took her of to the sick bay. Kerial closed her eyes, 


	5. Secrets in the dark

It was dinner in the Great hall and Kerial had recieced many curious stares as rumours passed around each table. Kerial shrugged when she was asked and told people it was just the heat. Everyone just accepted it, except for Malfoy. He had been sitting opposite her all night and was constantly staring at her as if searching for some hidden truth. Kerial wondered if she should break her rule and confide in him. Confide in him all her past, her secrets. Would he believe her? Would he get scared and turn away from her? These thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to get through dinner.  
  
Then she heard Potter at the other table saying,  
  
"Just fainted, dropped like a rock…"  
  
The Gryffindors laughed while a few Ravenclaws giggled and pointed at her.  
  
She ignored them as she reached for a piece of bread but found her hand being gripped by Malfoy's, he lent over and whispered  
  
"I want to know the truth, tell me toni…"  
  
But his voice was lost as a great roar arose from Great hall as Professor Dumbledore entered the room. As he walked in she could feel his glance turning in her direction. She lowered herself slightly behind a burley 6th year that was sitting next to her and let her eyes drop towards the floor.  
  
Malfoy was complaining to Crabbe and Goyle plus a few other Slytherins how Dumbledore was the worst headmaster and how his father wanted him out of the school. Kerial was completely silent for the rest of the feast.  
  
Inside her a great hate was growing for Dumbledore, It was his fault she copuld never be with HIM. If he hadn't come along and put him back into that awful prison, If only he hadn't sent him back to Azkaban. As she was getting up to leave a small tear rolled down her cheek. Would she ever see him again?  
  
She was heading up to the Gryfindor common Room when Malfoy caught up to her.  
  
"Wait up Kerial, I wanna talk to you."  
  
Kerial smiled knowing that she could fully trust him and hoping that she would finally be able to tell someone about the secrets that she had kept hidden all this time.  
  
"Sure Malfoy what…"  
  
Malfoy cut her of, "Not here! C'mon."  
  
He pulled her through a few corridors until they got to a room that had many brooms.  
  
"Quiditch practice?" she asked slightly surprised.  
  
The moon was shining through the window and played strange patterns on his face as he grinned,  
  
"Nope, were going onto the roof."  
  
He kicked of the ground and shot out one of the arches with great speed. Kerial grabbed her broom and followed him. They weaved in and out of the windows until Malfoy shot of into the sky. Kerial followed, the wind blowing through hair and the cool night breeze chilling her skin. For a minute it felt like…"  
  
No that memory was too painful.  
  
Gliding steadily on her broom she caught up to Malfoy who was heading to one of the flat stone roofs. He motioned to her that they should land there. She brought her broom down on the roof with a soft thud. Taking her hand Malfoy lead her to where there was a large cobblestone they could both sit on.  
  
Malfoy sighed,  
  
"Who are you Kerial?"  
  
"You know who I am Malfoy." She turned away.  
  
"NO! I don't and it worries me that you can't trust me!" he said angrily, but his voice had a hint of sorrow in it.  
  
"I do trust you," Kerial replied panicking.  
  
"Then tell me who you are."  
  
They sat there silently and Kerial closed her eyes letting the night air blow over her face. She wondered if she should tell him. This was so confusing; she had never wanted to tell anyone until now.  
  
"Okay," she began, "But it's a long story and I'm not sure where to begin."  
  
"I have a long time."Malfoy replied patiently, "Why don't you just start from the time when you were born."  
  
"Um…Well I was born 15years ago in Romania, although my parent's aren't from there." She grew grim at the thought of her parents, "They were never around and I had no-one except Striker for company. Then I met Rachel, she was just like me, only more wild and she showed me how to have fun At the time I new nothing about voldemort but little snippets about him, but she told me all about him, I was amazed and fascinated. One day Rachel was killed in a horrible accident, someone found out whom she supported and killed her. I was scared and lonely…" Kerial fought back teers, " Then he… came to me."  
  
Her voice trailed of.  
  
Malfoy watched her patiantly.  
  
"I can't tell you anymore…I'm…Sorry!"  
  
She grabbed her broom and lept of the rooftop without a backwards glance. And then she flew, higher and faster then she had ever gone beffore. She couldn't bring herslef to look back and so she just went as fast as she could without direction. When she fnally looked down she realised that she was above the Forest. The wind whipped around her as she flew in a downwards spiral. Here and there she spotted lights and movement within the branches, but she was unafraid. She flew through the bows of a tree and landed on the floor with scarcely a sound. Looking up she scanned the sky for Malfoy, half disapointed and half thankful he hadn't followed her she looked at her surroundings. It was dark so she drew out her wand and "luminous". The trees loomed above her like arches and they seemed to stetch towards her as if inviting her to come to them. She walked on without a second thought. This place wasn't horrible or dreary, more exciting and dangerous. Her heart began to race; she enjoyed adcenture and danger but was more than confident she could handdle what was in these woods. She leaned against a tree and didn't move for some time. She was beginning to feel tired and her eyes began to droop.  
  
Then she felt it, the strange sensation of cold, chilling her body. She was wide-awake now but stayed perfectly still. Her fingers trembled and through the trees came a dark hooded figure. It hissed under its breath and came towards her. Kerial faced it and stared into the blackness of its dark hood. It stopped, and stood there staring at her.  
  
"You…are you real?" She whispered.  
  
The figure was silent a minute and then rasped, "yes I am real."  
  
She moved forwards and reached her arm out. A Pale clawed hand reached out from the robe and took her arm.  
  
She leaned forwards and he pulled her into his robes.  
  
"How… did… you escape Azkaban?" she tried to say but it only came out in short, gasped whispers.  
  
"My ways," it shudered. "Too long have I been in there. Too long have I been away from you."  
  
" I have been waiting for you ever since the day Dumbledore found you. He thought you had kidnaped me. He thought you were going to feed of my soul. He didn't know."  
  
"He wouldn't have cared." He rasped.  
  
"No, he wouldn't!!" now tears were running down her face, "Can we go now?"  
  
The figure was silent and Kerial understood.  
  
"Please!" she whispered.  
  
"It is not safe," He whispered back, "Not for a Black Death Eater on the run from Azkaban gaurds."  
  
"What…can we do?"  
  
"I will stay here, in these woods for a while. I hope I will go unnoticed, though I doubt I will. We must bide our time untill…he is ready to rise again."  
  
"I…understand" she said through tears, "I will wait for you forever."  
  
But the Death Eater turned away.  
  
"And Malfoy? Would you wait for him?"  
  
She looked up in shock, "He is a great friend and good Ali, I…"  
  
Her voice trailed of. How did she feel about Malfoy?  
  
"I must go, I will see you again when the time is right."  
  
"Wait!" she called then slowly she lifted the hood slightly and kissed the Death Eater, long and slow it was, strangly cold but not sorrowful, she lost herself completely in this alowing herself to be engulfed by him. He laid her down on the leaves and made love to her. It was amzingly cold but not bad. As she moaned softly, she remembered all the times they had shared and felt completely safe under him. 


End file.
